


thoughts on the universe

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: it's pretty self-explanatory//i get depressing late at night sorry this is just a short vent i guess
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	thoughts on the universe

my head hurts and i kind of want to throw up

fuck the universe

it's stupid

fuck love it's all a lie

honestly 

i know i can normally make pain look pretty but not at this hour

i don't understand anything ever

i hate it

i thought i understood but apparently i don't understand anything

stupid universe

i hate it here


End file.
